Pokemon Heroes Adventures - Diamond and Pearl
by PKMNWriter
Summary: An epic journey following Josh, Dawn, and Barry as they begin their dreams in the Sinnoh region!


First part of my long PKMN original story, entitled Pokemon - Heroes Adventures!

This part takes place in the Sinnoh region.

**- Chapter 1: Beginnings - **

The Sinnoh region, home to many species called Pokemon. Where they are caught and trained to complete in battles. Our story begins in Twinleaf Town. Where our hero, Josh has just woke up.

"Ah, what time is it", Josh says as he wakes up in his bed. He gets up to his desk where he reads a letter from his father who had been away for about most of his life.

"Dear! Breakfast!", Josh's mother screams upstairs to her son.

"Coming!" Josh puts on his clothes and puts his hat that his Dad gave him for his journey before he left. Josh runs downstairs to find his mother who had prepare him a big breakfast before he leaves.

" Wow! You went all out! Thanks!" Josh then starts he like crazy while his mother begins talking.

"I can't believe today's the day your father and I have been waiting for, I really don't want you to leave, but everyone does eventually" Josh's mother then sits next to him.

"Yeah, but I be back, after I win the Sinnoh League and beat the champion!" Josh screams.

"I know but you'll be gone for a long time, just promise me you be ok, and to call me when you can." Josh's mother says

"I promise" Josh then stands up after finishing up his breakfast. He then goes to the living room to pick up his backpack. His mother then walks to him.

"Here, this is some money for food and stuff. Also here's your dad's lucky symbol, he wanted you to have it." She then kisses his forehead.

"Mom!" Josh says in disgust.

"Sorry but I won't get to do that for a while" Josh's mother hugs her son.

"Alright mom, I got to go, Dawn's waiting for me." Josh then opens the door, to the outside world.

"Okay, say hi to her for me, and good luck!" She then goes outside.

"Alright, I see you later!" Josh starts running to the front of the town.

**Meanwhile, at a Pokemon Center near Sandgem Town**

"Don't worry Dad, I can handle myself from" Barry says

"Alright son, I'll see you, and good luck on your journey, and remember win the Sinnoh League for me!" Palmer tells Barry before he drives off.

"I will!" Barry waves to his father goodbye. He then hears something before him. It's a Scizor.

"Scizor!, My dad could have saw you, then again I know how excited you are for us starting our journey" Barry hugs Scizor tightly.

"Alright remember to keep your distance while I'll go get my starter then I catch you for real!" Barry and Scizor then begin the long trek to Sandgem Town.

**10 Mins Later in the front of Twinleaf Town **

"Where is he?" Dawn waiting for Josh to arrive so they can walk to Sandgem Town together.

She hears a hey a few miles away. It's Josh running at a quick pace.

"Josh!" Dawn waves to him. Josh then stops in front of her almost hitting her.

"Thanks for waiting, my mom would not let me go." Josh then high fives Dawn.

"Same with my folks, so you ready to go?" Dawn then begins to walk to the route that leads to Sandgem Town.

"All set, lets go!" The two then leave Twinleaf Town and enter the route.

"So have you decided what starter you're going with yet?" Josh says halfway into the route

"Not yet, Its hard to decide, what about you?" Dawn responds

"I'm thinking Turtwig but its too early till I get to see it" Josh answers with. The two then start to see Sandgem Town.

"There it is, finally" Dawn exciting says.

"Great, by the way, do you know if Tony is there yet with it?" Josh asks before they leave the route.

"Yeah, I called him before I left my house, he's in a place around the lab." Dawn responds.

"Great, lets go!" Josh and Dawn starts running towards the town

The two get ready to start their journey, same as Barry as all the three all run towards the two, ready for anything. To Be Continued!

* * *

Three People, all starting the journey that will chance their lives forever. What would the start of the main journeys bring to them. Next time on **Pokemon Heroes Adventures - Diamond and Pearl**!


End file.
